RuPaul's Parody Race: Season 4
Format The fourth season was confirmed on April 10, 2018. It features 13 Queens plus the winner of Season 3's Battle Back, competing for the title of'' "America's Next Fanmade Drag Superstar."'' It uses the same challenges and lip synchs as RuPaul's Drag Race: Season 4. The Battle Back Challenge is in play this season. This season will premiere on April 20, 2018. The new twist this season is called the Lip-Synch Gauntlet. Every week the winner of the main challenge will choose a queen out of the Bottom 2 or 3, to choose a queen to enter the Gauntlet. Then the next queen to enter Gauntlet will have to lip-synch against the previous queen. Whoever wins, moves on and lip-synchs again. The last lip-synch will occur when there are 7 queens left and the 8th place queen will lip-synch against the reigning Gauntlet Queen. The winner of the last lip-synch will gain entry into the competition. If both queens lose the lip-synch then they are both eliminated. And the next queen to enter will automatically become the new Gauntlet Queen. If both queens win the lip-synch then they will both become the new Gauntlet Queen. They will participate in a three-way lip-synch against the next queen to enter the Gauntlet. Only one queen will move on in the three-way lip synch. This season was won by Trinity Taylor and Kameron Michaels was Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Nick's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10,000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant chose the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but didn't win. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team, & was safe from elimination, but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but was not in the bottom two. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but won the lip-synch and both queens became the Gauntlet Queen. :█ The contestant was not put in the bottom by the winner of the challenge :█ The contestant was put in the bottom by the winner of the challenge that week, lost the gauntlet lipsynch and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated in a double elimination after lip-synching in a three-way lip-synch :█ The contestant lost the first lip-synch and was the first Gauntlet Queen :█ The contestant was already the gauntlet queen and won the lip-sync. :█ The contestant was eliminated for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant won the Battle Back challenge and entered the competition, but didn't compete. :█ The contestant won the lip-sync Gauntlet and returned to the competition. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant was chosen as "Miss Congeniality". :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Finale" episode, but was out of the running. Episodes 'Episode 0: Queen's Ruveal' Airdate: April 15, 2018 The 14 queens were ruvealed, but Blair St. Clair was arrested and won't be able to compete. She was given an open invitation to Season 5. They were also told about the Lip-Synch Gauntlet. The Battle Back Queen wasn't ruvealed. 'Episode 1: Apocolypse Now!' Airdate: April 20, 2018 * Mini Challenge: ''' Totally Toxic Photo Shoots * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Trinity Taylor * Main Challenge: ''' Post Apocolyptic Drag. * '''Challenge Winner: Raja * Bottom Three: Ariel Simmons, Monet X Change and Shangela * Bottom Two: ' Monet X Change and Shangela * '''Lip Synch Song: ' "Toxic" by Britney Spears * '''Gauntlet Queen: Monet X Change Because there wasn't already a Gauntlet Queen. The winner of the challenge will chose the bottom 2 and they will lip-synch for their life. The loser will go into the Gauntlet. 'Episode 2: WTF!: Wrestling's Trashiest Fighters' Airdate: April 21, 2018 * Mini Challenge: ''' Creating Badonkadonk with padding * '''Mini Challenge Winners: Eureka, Felicity Cipher and Kameron Michaels * Mini Challenge Prize: ' Team Captains * '''Main Challenge: ' Create a wrestling storyline, with "backstage" clips and an entertaining match in the ring. * 'Runway Theme: ' Girly Drag * '''Challenge Winner: Manila Luzon * Bottom Two: ' Eureka and Ongina * '''Chosen Queen: ' Ongina * 'Reigning Gauntlet Queen: ' Monet X Change * 'Lip Synch Song: ' "Bad Girls" by Donna Summer * '''Eliminated: Ongina * Gauntlet Queen: Monet X Change Wrestling Teams 'Episode 3: Glamazons vs Champoins' Airdate: April 22, 2018 * Mini Challenge: ''' Create hats with butterfly-shaped accessories for guest Piyah Martell, Internet diva and transgender teen born with Caudal Regression Syndrome. * '''Mini Challenge Winners: Shangela and Trinty Taylor * Mini Challenge Prize: ' Team Captains * '''Main Challenge: ' Produce and act in TV infomercials for RuPaul's Glamazon and Champion. * 'Runway Theme: ' Platinum and Gold * '''Challenge Winner: Trinity Taylor * Bottom Two: ' Aquaria and Kameron Michaels * '''Chosen Queen: ' Kameron Michaels * 'Reigning Gauntlet Queen: ' Monet X Change * 'Lip Synch Song: ' "This Will Be (An Everlasting Love)" by Natalie Cole * '''Eliminated: No one * Gauntlet Queens: Kameron Michaels and Monet X Change Queens Songs 'Episode 4: Queens Behind Bars' Airdate: April 23, 2018 * Mini Challenge: ''' In pairs, paint each other's face while handcuffed to one another and post for a mug shot photo shoot. * '''Mini Challenge Winners: Trinity Taylor and Raja * Mini Challenge Prize: ' Team Captains * '''Main Challenge: ' In two teams, star in two different episodes of a sitcom. * 'Runway Theme: ' Red-Carpet Realness * '''Challenge Winner: Trinity Taylor * Bottom Two: ' Aquaria and Felicity Cipher * '''Chosen Queen: ' Aquaria * 'Reigning Gauntlet Queens: ' Kameron Michaels and Monet X Change * 'Lip Synch Song: ' "Trouble" by Pink * '''Eliminated: Aquaria and Monet X Change * Gauntlet Queen: Kameron Michaels 'Epiosde 5: Snatch Game' Airdate: April 24, 2018 * Mini Challenge: ''' Compete in a game called "Beat the Cock". * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Ariel Simmons * Main Challenge: ' Celebrity impersonations on the Snatch Game. * '''Runway Theme: ' Best Drag * '''Challenge Winner: Harlequin Harriet * Bottom Two: ' Felicity Cipher and Max * '''Chosen Queen: ' Max * 'Reigning Gauntlet Queen: ' Kameron Michaels * 'Lip Synch Song: ' "Vogue" by Madonna * '''Eliminated: Max * Gauntlet Queen: Kameron Michaels Snatch Game 'Epiosde 6: Float Your Boat' Airdate: April 25, 2018 * Mini Challenge: ''' Gain the biggest crowd reaction in a wet T-shirt contest. * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Eureka * Main Challenge: ''' Create and wear a parade float based on a color of the pride flag. * '''Challenge Winner: Manila Luzon * Bottom Two: ' Ariel Simmons and Shangela * '''Chosen Queen: ' Ariel Simmons * 'Reigning Gauntlet Queen: ' Kameron Michaels * 'Lip Synch Song: ' "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga * '''Eliminated: Ariel Simmons * Gauntlet Queen: Kameron Michaels At the end of the episode, the queens are told that the winner of the next Gauntlet lip-sync, will gain entry back into the competition. Pride Floats 'Episode 7: Dragazines' Airdate: April 26, 2018 * Mini Challenge: ''' "Reading is Fundamental" * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Shangela * Main Challenge: ''' Create a magazine cover. * '''Challenge Winner: Raja * Bottom Two: ' Eureka O'Hara and Shangela * '''Chosen Queen: ' Shangela * 'Reigning Gauntlet Queen: ' Kameron Michaels * 'Lip Synch Song: ' "Mi Vida Loca" by Pam Tillis * '''Eliminated: No one * Returning Queens: Kameron Michaels and Shangela After Kameron and Shangela return, the queens are told that from now on, the winner of the challenge will choose the bottom 2 who will then lip-synch for their lives. Dragazines 'Episode 8: Frenemies' Airdate: April 27, 2018 * Mini Challenge: ''' Polygraph test administered by Nick * '''Mini Challenge Winner: N/A * Main Challenge: ''' Live singing duet between the pairs of queens with the least in common. * '''Challenge Winners: Shangela and Kameron Michaels * Bottom Two Pairs: ' Trinity Taylor & Eureka, Manila Luzon & Felicity Cipher * '''Bottom Pair: ' Manila Luzon and Felicity Cipher * 'Lip Synch Song: ' "It's Raining Men (The Sequel)" by Martha Wash and RuPaul * '''Eliminated: Felicity Cipher Lip-Sync Pairs 'Episode 9: Frock the Vote!' Airdate: April 28, 2018 * Mini Challenge: ' Design an Absolut Vodka-inspired shoe. * '''Mini Challenge Winner: ' Manila Luzon * 'Main Challenge: ' Participate in a Presidential debate as the 2012 Wig Party candidate. * '''Challenge Winner: Trinity Taylor * Runway Theme: ' Inaugural Drag * '''Bottom Three: ' Eureka, Harlequin Hera and Kameron Michaels * 'Bottom Two: ' Eureka and Kameron Michaels * 'Lip Synch Song: ' "I've Got to Use My Imagination" by Gladys Knight * '''Eliminated: Eureka O' Hara To kick off the All Stars 1 twist, three queens will lip-sync every week including the for the finale lip-sync 'Episode 10: DILF's: Dad's I'd Like to Frock' Airdate: April 29, 2018 * Mini Challenge: ''' Give a teddy bear a makeover. * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Shangela * Main Challenge: ''' Turn a DILF into a pregnant drag diva. * '''Challenge Winner: Manila Luzon * Bottom Three: ' Harlequin Hera, Kameron Michaels and Raja * '''Lip Synch Song: ' "(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman" by Aretha Franklin * '''Eliminated: Kameron Michaels Drag Divas 'Episode 11: The Fabulous Bitch Ball' Airdate: April 30, 2018 * Mini Challenge: ' Everybody Loves Puppets. * '''Mini Challenge Winner: ' Harlequin Hera * 'Main Challenge: ' Design three outfits for the runway in the categories: Daytime Dog Park, Pooch in a Purse and Canine Couture, an outfit inspired by an actual dog. * '''Challenge Winner: Raja * Bottom Three: ' Harlequin Hera, Shangela and Trinity Taylor * '''Lip Synch Song: ' "No One Else on Earth" by Wynonna Judd * '''Eliminated: Harlequin Hera and Shangela 'Episode 12: Grand Finale!' Airdate: May 1, 2018 * Main Challenge: Music Video in RuPaul's song: "Glamazon" * Runway Theme: ' Monochromatic Realness * '''Lip Sync Song: ' "Glamazon" by RuPaul * '''Miss Congeniality Winner: Kameron Michaels * Runner-Ups: Manila Luzon and Raja * Winner of RuPaul's Parody Race Season 4: Trinity Taylor Dusted or Busted Scores Scoring System This season uses the same scoring system similar to previous seasons. The new elimination changes it up a little bit. If a queen is in the put into the gauntlet out of the Bottom 2, they aren't counted as eliminated. Gauntlet queens technically aren't in the competition so they won't get points for winning the lip-synchs. However, when a queens gets eliminated, it is added to her score. See here for Nick's Drag Race Dusted or Busted page. Trivia *This season has the most queens ever on Nick's Drag Race, with 14 queens competing *This is the first season where a queen was eliminated before the competition started. Category:Seasons Category:Nick's Drag Race Category:Nicholas424 Category:RuPaul's Parody Race